Unintended Betrayal
by Kim1492
Summary: Kagome is Naraku's Mate, but what happens when he is not as he appears and she is sent to Sesshomaru? Will Sesshomaru pick her up and piece her heart back together when the unthinkable happens to her Mate?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm not real sure where this came from. I was just sitting on the couch while waiting for them to fix the damage from the house fire when it hit me. From then, there was no hope for me. I've been writing this for a few months…7 I believe, to work out the kinks, and I've been working on the other new stories as well. This is one of the rewards for my wonderful reviewers being so patient with me. Thanks and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it…wish I did tho.

* * *

Squinting against the sunlight that had drifted into the room through the window, Kagome glanced at the clock at saw a bright red 9:30am glaring at her. Gasping, she rolled across the bed and onto the chest of her sleeping Mate. "Naraku! You're late for work, get up!" A grumbled "5 more minutes." Was her only answer. "Come on, wake up!" She shook his shoulders in an attempt to rouse him, but it failed._ 'Gah, why can't you be a morning person?'_ Getting a wicked idea, Kagome pulled the covers from her Mate and took notice that he hadn't put his boxers back on last night. Crawling down his body, she began to lightly stroke his flaccid member, grinning as it slowly began to harden, and her Mate began to lightly moan in his sleep. Once it was fully erect Kagome took him into her mouth and fiercely sucked the rigid member. She grinned as best as she could when she felt his hand in her hair, keeping her where she was when she tried to pull away and greet her Mate a good morning. After a few more minutes he released his load down her throat and she felt his hand fall from her hair.

Rolling off her mate, Kagome climbed back up the bed and rested her head on his slightly heaving chest, still grinning. "It's about time you woke up." Her Mate growled and, before she knew it, he was above her and had captured her bare breast in his mouth. Kagome gasped at the sensation, but decided to stop him. He really did need to go to work. "Naraku, stop. You have to go to work." Naraku pulled himself away from her breast and glared playfully at her. "Now Mate. Why would you start something such as this if you did not mean to finish?" He glanced at the clock at saw that he was indeed late for work. He growled then captured Kagome's mouth with his own. His tongue was wicked and, only after he won the battle for dominance, did he release her. "We WILL finish this when I get home. Doubt it not. I expect you to be ready and waiting for me on our bed when I walk through the door." He growled to his Mate as he headed for the shower.

As Naraku took his shower, Kagome went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared his lunch for the day. Deciding on Rice with teriyaki beef and steamed vegetables, she placed it all in the container and put it on the counter next to his briefcase. After a few minutes he appeared at the bottom of the stairs in his black Armani suit. She had to try and not drool over how the suit hugged his body, showing off his muscular arms and his amazing ass.

Naraku smirked as the scent of his Mate's arousal began to flood the room. "I have called the office and explained to my secretary that you were not feeling well this morning and I refused to leave until I was sure that you would be fine when I left. However I am needed in the office as soon as possible. One of my workers seems to be causing an uproar. Apparently not all my employees think me a fair employer and he thinks to over-throw me." He smirked evilly. "I will have to teach the whelp a lesson."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "Just don't kill him. I really don't wanna have to bail you out of prison." Naraku chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Fear not, they would not be able to figure out that I was the one to commit the deed." He kissed her deeply and only pulled away when they needed air. "Three weeks as Mrs. Naraku Yoshida. No regrets yet?" He nuzzled the Mating Mark on her neck, feeling the muscles in her body relax as he did so. Kagome sighed. "For the millionth time, I have no regrets. I love you Naraku, and nothing is going to change that." Naraku grimaced slightly. _'If you knew what I truly did when I left this house, then my Kagome, you would despise me.' _Pulling away from his Mate, Naraku picked up his briefcase and lunch, then headed for the door. "There is a chance that I will be late again tonight, but I will try and be home as soon as I can." He kissed her one more time before heading out to his car. Once he was in his car and away from the house, he picked up his cell phone.

"_What is it?"_

"What's the job?"

"_A Mr. Masuko. He has missed too many payments to the Yakuza, and they want him gone."_

Naraku rolled his eyes. If the Yakuza were so powerful, why couldn't they do their own dirty work?

"Very well. Give me the address and I shall take care of the nuisance."

When he had the address, he decided to go and change out of his business suit and into something more appropriate for what he was going to do. _'Kagome. What would you do if you found out I took the lives of innocent people?_' He glared at nothing in particular. _'No more. After I complete the jobs for today I am never doing this again. They can find another to do their dirty work.' With his mind made up, Naraku drove on, pushing the car to go a little faster. He still had a whole day of jobs to do and the quicker he got them done, the quicker he could get home to his Kagome._

* * *

_Ok, there ya go. The first chapter to Unintended Betrayal. Hope you liked it, and yes, it is a Sess/Kag, just with some Nar/Kag. I am working on Arranged, but I hit a dead spot on one of the chapters, so I started working on this, and I have a few other stories that are demanding my attention that I haven't posted yet. Well anyway, hoped you liked it. _

_Remember, an author's movitation to write comes from reviews, so please Review! It only takes a couple clicks! It doesnt matter if you dont have an account, you can put your name as daffy duck for all I care.__Thanks,_

_~Kim_


	2. Chapter 2 finally arrives! :O Gasp!

*picks all the jaws up from the floor* yes, a chapter from me, enjoy!

Kagome shivered as a blast of cool air hit her wet body. After Naraku left she decided to take a nice hot shower. The hot water relaxed her over used muscles and washed away the evidence of their many couplings the night before._ 'He's insatiable and arrogant, but I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him in my life.'_ Slipping her purple silk robe onto her body, one of her Mate's favorite colors on her, she headed down stairs to the living room, completely prepared to spend the whole day lazing about. "It's not like I have anything else to do anyway." Reaching over and picking up the remote, she clicked on the television and started flipping through the many channels on the satellite.

After watching some random show that she wasn't really interested in, Kagome decided to do something productive for the day._ 'I wonder how everything is going at work.'_ Her boss had given her a whole month off for her honeymoon, even though the honeymoon it-self was only two weeks long.

Stretching, she headed back up stairs and threw on a pair of jeans an a simple blue baby tee. After brushing her hair and pulling on her sneakers she grabbed her car keys and made her way to her office. The normal fifteen minute drive took her about half an hour due to traffic, and she swore that she saw Naraku's car on the highway, but his office in on the other side of Tokyo. _'I'm sure there are a lot of cars like his out on the roads.'_ When she pulled into her parking spot she grabbed her purse and headed up to her floor to see if she could do anything for Mr. Totosai.

When the elevator opened she was greeted with a loud "Kagome!". Smiling, she walked over to Sango, her best friend for years.

"Hey Sango." She tightly hugged the other woman before pulling a chair up to sit next to the desk.

"What are you doing here? Totosai-Sama told you not to come back to work for a month. You still have another week off of work."

Kagome just shrugged. "Yea, but Naraku went back to work today, so there was nothing for me to do at the house."

Sango chuckled lightly. "Oh I get it. Your new man isn't there so now you can't find anything to do to pass the time. No one has to guess as to what you did to pass the time when he was home, now do we?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, being Mated to a demon does have its perks, He's always ready for another go." Kagome laughed when Sango choked on the water that she was drinking. "What, it's not like you and Miroku haven't done anything."

"True, but I don't go around talking about it." A light blush tinted her cheeks.

"Kagome! What in the world are you doing here girl?!" Both girls turned to the voice and Kagome stood and bowed to her boss. "Totosai-Sama. I came by to say hello to Sango, and to see if there was anything that I could do for a few hours to keep me busy."

"Yea, her new Mate had to work today so now Kagome doesn't have anything to do." Kagome glared playfully at Sango, then at Totosai when he chuckled.

"Yes, I can only imagine what you did to pass the time these past few weeks. Well fine then. If it's work you want, then I have some you can do. Come with me." Totosai sighed at the stubborn girl._ 'If it had been anyone else, they would have stayed away until the last possible moment, but not Kagome.' _As he thought this, another light bulb went off._ 'I am retiring soon, and have no heir. Perhaps Kagome would be able to take care of the company in my stead?'_ "Alright, if you can get these files sorted for me I would really appreciate it." The files had piled up while she had been away, but he knew in a couple of hours they would be properly organized into their appropriate cabinet.

Kagome nodded and began to get to work. Filing was easy, and it gave her a chance to think.

'Hm, Totosai-Sama had a serious look on his face there for a second. I wonder what had the old man thinking so hard?'

She Shrugged._ 'Well, whatever it was, if he needs help he knows I'll be here.'_ She jerked her head when she was startled by a loud crack of thunder and slightly hurt her neck. _'Ouch, oh man. It wasn't supposed to rain today.'_ Her Hand brushed over Naraku's Mating Mark and immediately her muscles shook her head slightly to bring her back to herself and for a brief moment, she would swear it felt like Naraku was holding her. _'Naraku. I wonder what you're doing right now…'_ Fortunately for her, she didn't know what he was doing.

"Please, I'll make the payments. I just need more time. My business isn't taking off like I thought it would, but when it does I'll be able to pay." The Kitsune Youkai, Mr. Masuko, was on his knees in front of Naraku begging for his life.

"I don't care who you owe money too. All I know is that whoever it is, is tired of waiting and has hired me to get rid of you." He put the silencer on his gun then took aim at the Youkai.

"Onegai, I am all my son has left. My Mate was taken from me by a group of Neko Youkai punks. If you kill me, my son will have no one to care for him." Tears were shamelessly cascading in rivers down the Youkai's face.

Naraku hesitated slightly as he was going to pull the hammer back. Just the thought of losing his precious Mate gave him chills._ 'Focus.'_ Shaking his head, Naraku ignored the pleading man and, before he could change his mind, pulled the trigger. His death was quick and if he felt any pain, it was only for a brief moment as the bullet pierced his skull. Shaking his head, Naraku made to leave the house and quickened his pace as he heard a someone come into the house and called for the man that lie dead on the floor.

Once he was in his car and driving down the road he pulled his black mask off and sighed. _'I can't do this any longer. I just took the last remaining parent from a child. How many others have I orphaned? How many Mates have I left feeling hopeless as they find their loved one lying on the floor?_'He pulled his car into an alley and put his head in his hands. _'Kagome. I can't lose you. You can never know what it is I truly do with my life.' _His body suddenly relaxed and he could smell his Mate for a brief moment. He closed his eyes and breathed in her heavenly scent._ 'She touched my Mark. She is thinking about me as well?'_ Naraku let a smile pull at his lips when he thought about her._ 'Yes. I am finished with this life. We will move and I will start over. Kagome will never have to know.'_ His mind set, he pulled back onto the freeway and called his boss to set up a meeting with him and whoever else was in charge.

Kagome finished her fifth pile of files when Totosai brought her something to eat for lunch. "Here you go. I didn't know if you had eaten before you got here, so I ordered you some lunch." Totosai placed the container of food on the desk that was in the room. He smiled and shook his head as he looked around the room. "Yep. I knew if I put you in-charge that these files would be well organized by the time you left."

"What are all these files anyway?" Kagome asked as she weighed the heavy file in her hand.

He shrugged. "Oh, a little bit of everything I suppose. Background checks on employees, Information on rivaling companies and people I've done business with." Turning, he walked back out the door, leaving Kagome to her business.

'Background checks huh?'

She glanced around the room and found the cabinet labeled "G-J". _'I wonder…'_ Pulling open the file, Kagome fingered through till she spotted 'Higurashi, Kagome'._ 'I wonder why it's not changed to Yoshida.'_. Opening her file, Kagome read its contents.

'Higurashi, Kagome. Born September 15, 1982.

Parents: Mai Higurashi and Sato Higurashi (Deceased).

Sibling/s: Sota Higurashi

Criminal Records:

1 warning for speeding (cleared)'

Kagome arched her brow at the file in front of her. Besides a small description of her past, along with the other information, was her picture. _'I guess it's a good thing that it's not a big file?' _Shrugging her shoulders, just placed her file back in the cabinet and sighed before getting back to work.

Yes I've crawled out of my dark little hole that is my life and wrote another chapter! OH EM GEE! Been what, 2 years? Ugh, I feel old….by now I've graduated High School and started college, but taking a bit of a break from that at the moment, apparently ya gotta have a lot of $$$ for school, pfft.

Y'all can thank Angel of Blood for commenting on my Arranged fic for this chapter, I read it and thought, ya know what, I'm way way WAY past due owing them a chapter, but I'm blank on Arranged, so it'll stay on Haitus for now….will prolly end up rewriting it eventually….who knows.

My life is a jumble of chaos with a side of crazy, but I'll write when I can.

Thanks and much love!


End file.
